ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Hero Squad Show Season 3
Unlike season 1 and 2, season 3 will have more episodes than both seasons combined and include villians and heroes that were previously not in the show. Another significant difference is Captain America resigning from The Super Hero Squad and joining the Avengers. His spot is filled by Spider Man and Namor. Super Hero Squad * Iron Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Falcon (voiced by Alimi Ballard) * Reptil (voiced by Antony Del Rio) * Spider Man (voiced by Josh Keaton) * Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) * Silver Surfer (voiced by Mikey Kelley) * Namor (voiced by Troy Baker) * Scarlet Witch (voiced by Tara Strong) * Ms. Marvel (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Hulk (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Thor (voiced by Dave Boat) * H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by Tara Strong) Villains * Dr. Doom (voiced by Charles Adler) * Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Doctor Octopus (voiced by Peter MacNicol) * Green Goblin (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Sandman (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Thanos (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Red Skull (voiced by Charles Adler) * Annihilus (voiced by Charles Adler) * Loki (voiced by Ted Biaselli) * High Evolutionary (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) * Encahantress (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Volcana (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Egghead (voiced by Wayne Knight) * Venom (voiced by Steve Blum) * Molecule Man (voiced by Fred Stoller) * Abomination (voiced by Steve Blum) * MODOK (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Titania (voiced by Tara Strong) * Juggernaut (voiced by Brad Garrett) * Grandmaster (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Kang the Conqueror (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Mystique (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Kingpin (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Magneto (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Ronan the Accuser (voiced by Michael Dorn) * Terrax the Tamer (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Ringmaster (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Galactus (voiced by George Takei) * Dormammu (voiced by Robert Englund) * Mole Man (voiced by Ted Biaselli) * Stranger (voiced by John Barrowman) * Moonstone (voiced by Wendie Malick) * Baron Mordo (voiced by Dave Boat) * Nightmare (voiced by Jim Parsons) * Red King (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) Allies * Blade (voiced by Khary Payton) * Professor X (voiced by Jim Ward) * Deadpool (voiced by John Kassir) * Rage (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * War Machine (voiced by LeVar Burton) * Quicksilver (voiced by Scott Menville) * Colossus (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Shadowcat (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Iron Fist (voiced by Greg Cipes) * Nighthawk (voiced by Adam West) * Nova (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Nick Fury (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Storm (voiced by Cree Summer) * Gamora (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Nolan North) * Star Lord (voiced by Quinton Flynn) * Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Drax (voiced by Steve Blum) * Stardust (voiced by Cheryl Hines) * Black Cat (voiced by Tara Strong) * Captain Marvel (voiced by Ty Burrell) * Firestar (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Beta Ray Bill (voiced by Pat Fraley) * Dr. Strange (voiced by Roger Rose) * Maria Hill (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Agent Coulson (voiced by James Belushi) * Hyperion (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Jean Grey (voiced by Tara Strong) * Iceman (voiced by Shawn Ashmore) * Power Princess (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) * Wasp (voiced by Jennifer Morrison) * Songbird (voiced by Julie Morrison) * Rogue (voiced by Kristen Bell) * Spider-Girl (voiced by Julie Nathanson) * Elektra (voiced by Gabrielle Carteris) * Daredevil (voiced by John Rubinow) * Ant Man (voiced by Greg Grunberg) * Bucky Barnes (voiced by Rod Keller) * Domino (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) * Nightcrawler (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Gambit (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Emma Frost (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Vision (voiced by Roger Rose) Avengers * Black Widow (voiced by Laura Bailey) * Captain America (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Hawkeye (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) * Hercules (voiced by Jess Harnell) * She-Hulk (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Valkryie (voiced by Michelle Tratchenberg) Fantastic Four * Invisible Woman (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Mr. Fantastic (voiced by James Marsters) * The Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) * Human Torch (voiced by Dave Boat) Category:Seasons Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Marvel Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Based on Toys